


Fawn

by Purple_Monarch



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Monarch/pseuds/Purple_Monarch
Summary: The MC tells Alex shes pregnant with Jason.





	Fawn

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read what to expect so if got something wrong please don't crucifie me

I held in a giggle as I entered the dark room. It was about 3:45 am, I had woken up about a hour and a half earlier due to sickness.

I snuck around the modern furniture, the night sky was clear and the stars shined brightly through the window. I gazed across the room to the bed and the sleeping figure laying peacefully within the warmth of the covers.

Alex was turned to their side with one arm over the duvet keeping it close, their hair messy from sleep, the covers twisted and turned around their legs. They looked scruffy and unkept but still had a devine charm to them, like they were forever cursed to be perpetually beautiful.

They always had a tint of silver light radiate off their skin due to their aura, but the moon light amplified their shine, making them appear to glow.

I slowly climbed up onto the grey bed and crawled to their side, I smiled joyfully as I reached them. I gently placed my finger tips to the skin of their shoulder and softly moved my hand down their bicep to their elbow, then back up again in a feather light touch.

"Alex~" I whispered in their ear innocently, barely stifling a giggle. I got a muffled hum as a response. This only motivated me further, so I placed a feather light kiss to the back of their neck.

They let out the smallest and quietest chuckle as I feel them start to shift. They turn their torso so they're laying on their back, they gaze at me with a tired smile and soft, gentle eyes.

The sight of their wine red eyes filled with such tenderness made me lose most of my impulse control and I lowered my head and placed a long, gentle but passionate kiss. When we finally separate they look at me with a knowing smirk.

"Well hello to you to." They said with a flirty tone "what's up? You look rather pleased with yourself ." 

"Thats one word for it." My cheeks began to ache from smiling so much. "I've got a surprise for you." Anticipation was bubbling in my chest. Alex only grinned with slight confusion.

I practically leaped off the bed with glee as I went into the connected bathroom only to exit with a small box in my hands later, wrapped up in pink tissue paper.

I jumped back onto the bed Infront of Alex, who was now sitting up right ajusting their white sleep vest to better sit on their shoulders, and presented the small rectangular box to them. They took it with curious hands. And placed it on their lap.

I was now overcome with anticipation and excitement and almost couldn't keep still.

"Open it!"

As I bounced with excitement, Alex slowly unwrapped the thin paper off the cardboard box, when the paper was gone they simply had to lift the the lid off the container.

As they did their face went from a simple look of curiosity to utter, complete shock.

Inside the box, was a pregnancy test.

Postive.

Alex was silent for a while as they just analysed the object. I giggled a bit.

"i woke up feeling sick and my month hadn't started in a long time so I thought to check. We've been trying for awhile so i was pretty hopeful."

Alex finally looked up, they had tears running down their face and a full smile.

They placed the box on the bedside table and basically tackled me. We were now full on laughing and crying with happiness.

We wrestled around the sheets for awhile before they pinned me down to the bed and kissed me hard and passionately. When we finally separated they collapsed against me and continued to giggle into the crook of my neck.

"Im so happy!" They said with great glee. I held them close to me, my tears continued to fall despite my best efforts.

"We're... we're gonna be parents." They continued, I choked up a laugh. "Yeah- we are."

We just lied together for awhile, until our crys lessened to small sobs. I cherished how close they were to me, their breath tickling my neck.

I looked to the clock, it was about 4:10am and I remembered all the things we had to do tomorrow. "We probably should go to sleep." I say with a light yawn, Alex just snuggles closer into me " I'd rather not move." They say with a relaxed tone.

"let me move slightly and we can stay like this for as long as you want." 

They push off me for a split second so I could shift my body. I layed my head against the soft pellows and Alex climbed back beside me, placing their head in its previous position of my neck, I pull the covers over us and focus my hearing on Alex's breathing.

Just before sleep takes me I hear Alex mumble something. "Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"we're gonna have to tell my mother tomorrow arnt we?"

I smile to myself.

"Ill let you handle that."


End file.
